


Choke

by onlyhereforthesmut



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but in a I-was-trying-to-kill-you-but-turns-out-you're-into-it kinda way, get ready guys it's gonna be a kinky one, if you think I know what I'm doing you're dead wrong, praise kink???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforthesmut/pseuds/onlyhereforthesmut
Summary: Crane really needs to stop braking into Ivy's greenhouse...
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Pamela Isley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @lil_sparrow who help me get this one off the ground! Go check 'em out if you like this paring but don't want smut!

The greenhouse was quiet. Crane’s footsteps sounded much too loud as he creeped through the foliage. He had been told by reliable sources that Ivy had gotten her hands on a new toxic plant, and he had to get some of it. He had been told by that same source that Ivy wouldn’t be home at this time of night, but he walked quietly anyway. There it was, a tall plant shot through with purple veins, sitting in a freshly dug plot of earth. Perfect. Crane dropped to his knees and pulled out a syringe. He carefully pushed the tip into one of the veins and extracted some of the venom, and tucked it back into his pocket when he was satisfied. He was about to get up and go when he felt something curl around his ankle. God damn it. 

The vine yanked him backward and he hit the floor. He struggled to get on his back as it dragged him away from his prize and towards the angry figure staring him down. He was going to murder his “reliable source” when he got out of this. If he got out of this. Ivy loomed over him as more vines wrapped themselves around his limbs. “Crane” her voice was ice cold, “What the hell are you doing near my babies?” It was a rhetorical question, so he just glared at her through his mask. Ivy’s expression hardened. She stalked over to his restrained form and planted her feet on either side of his chest. “You know what I think?” she grinned cruelly as she leaned over him, “I think you need to be taught a lesson” 

Crane stifled a cough as she dropped her full weight onto his chest. His sharp eyes bore holes into her as her hands closed on the noose around his neck. She couldn’t see his expression through his mask, but she knew he was scowling. He gasped when she gave the rope a sharp tug, his head jerking slightly. “Oh no” she cooed, “none of that” A vine wrapped around his forehead, holding him in place. She tugged again, smiling as he jerked under her. Her slender finger gripped the rope tighter and she pulled harder. Stifled sounds bubbled up from his throat as she choked him. From her position on his chest she could see the skin around Crane’s eyes turning slowly red as she held the nose taut. Ivy let the rope slip through her finger and his chest heaved under her thighs as he gasped for breath. It was short lived. 

His muscles twitched as she cut off his air again. His eyes glazed over slightly as she inched the rope toward her chest. She held him there, his neck arched off the ground and his hands digging into the dirt, until his eyes started to roll back into his head. Coughing wracked Crane’s body as air filled his lungs. His chest rose and fell so rapidly that Ivy slid lower to avoid being jostled. She was leaning forward, sliding her hands towards the cord resting on his chest, when her backside brushed against something. Something solid. Wait. Ivy glanced backwards. There was a sizable bulge straining against his pants. Oh.  _ Oh _ . She tugged sharply on the rope and felt him twitch under her. 

“Pervert” 

“I am not a pervert” 

“You are”

“Just kill me”

“I’m having too much fun~”

“Pervert” Crane choked out as the noose around his neck tightened again. He regretted the use of air immediately as his lungs begged for air. She was smirking down at him through her eyelashes and winding the rope around her fist. All at once his neck was released and air flooded back into his lungs. Adrenaline coursed through his body, sending spikes of electricity down his spine. He could feel his pants getting tighter. Ivy surveyed the man beneath her. His eyes were slightly unfocused and he was desperately trying to get his heaving chest under control.

She tugged at the knot in his noose, loosening it. Crane’s body relaxed, almost in disappointment, as she pulled it down far enough to yank his mask over his head. His nose crinkled against the sudden light, but his face went slack when she pulled his noose tight again. She went slower this time, inch by inch, pulling until his eyes started welling with tears and color drained from his face. Fuck he looked good like that. Her free hand rested on his hip and she let the chord slide through her fingers. Ivy rubbed slow circles towards his member as blood rushed back into his cheeks. He violently clenched his jaw when she gripped him through his pants, digging his nails into the dirt. His muscles strained against the vines holding him in place.

“What do you want?” Crane growled through gritted teeth. His length had been freed, standing tall and firm as she brushed her fingers along it’s base. She just smiled down at him maliciously and wrapped her hand around his cock. Heat built in his core as she began to stroke him. It was like she knew his body better than he did. The pads of her fingers scraped along the underside of his length in just the right way that he thought he might lose it. It got worse when the rope around his neck started to tighten. Adrenaline coursed through his body as his lungs begged for air. When had he gotten so close to the edge? Blood thundered in his ears, just a few more second and-

Relief was snatched away from him as Ivy released both her hands. “Beg” Crane’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What?” The redhead leaned over him. “Beg me” His body screamed in frustration as her hands ghosted around his throat. “No” Displeasure crossed her pretty features. “Fine then, I’ll make you” Her hands raked down his chest and back towards his groin. He dug his teeth into his cheek as she gripped him again. Her other hand moved to his neck, pressing down on his Adam’s apple. He would not give her the satisfaction, he would not give her the satisfaction, he could not give her the satisfaction, he could not-

Her hands pulled back again, just slightly. “This is  _ incredibly _ relaxing” Ivy’s sultry voice cut through his thoughts. “I should keep you around” Pre-cum dripped down his cock. “You could be my new toy~” He was getting lightheaded. Her thumb brushed over a vain and his hips jerked up. “Oh no, you haven’t asked nicely yet” she smiled over him, “ _ Beg me _ ” Crane set his jaw. His lip had started bleeding from biting it too hard. Her eyes hardened.

Ivy made sure he watched as vines wound around her fingers and formed a ring. She locked eyes with him as she pushed it over the tip of his twitching member and down to his base. “That’s hardly fair” Crane growled in protest as she tightened it. Her thumb dug into the hollow of his neck, “moan for me”. His lips parted slightly as she started stroking him again, but no sound came out. She pressed harder, watching his eyes glaze over, fighting to keep himself quiet. His pulse hammered under her fingers. “You know” she mused, brushing her fingers over his dripping tip, “I could just keep you like this”. His chest twitched under her as she eased off his throat. “Tied up and hard” she cooed, “until the day you die”. An unsteady smile cracked across his face. “You have the most creative plan of killing me” he croaked. A whimper leaked out of him as Ivy gripped him harder. “I’d almost think you were complimenting me if I didn’t know better” She leaned closer to him, “but I do know better” her nails dug into his flesh, “and you” her lips brushed his ear, “are not in control here”.

His resolve crumbled. A moan tore through his body. It resonated through his chest, raspy and ragged, as she stroked him tip to base. His mouth hung open and his eyes were unfocused.  _ Fuck _ he looked good like that. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Ivy crooned. “Fuck you- I- ooooh-” his face contorted as she worked his shaft. “Good” she reached down and pulled the ring off his cock. “What do you say?” He writhed under her. “Please- just- please- I can’t- fuck-” His eyes started watering as she pushed against his throat. “Now say it, whose boy are you?” A strangled sound escaped his open mouth. “Yours! Yours! I just need-” Ivy smiled down at the desperate man underneath her. “Good boy~” Her fist slid up and down his shaft in a fluid motion and his muscles tightened. A broken moan escaped his crushed vocal cords as his hips jerked up. White ribbons exploded out of him as his face turned blue and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Crane was still shaking slightly after Ivy released his neck and let the blood rush back to his brain. His eyes refocused as she peered down at him. “You’re  _ alarmingly _ sexy like this” she murmured. He took a couple deep breaths, studying his heartbeat. “I wasn’t kidding” she said as she traced his jaw, “I could just keep you like this” her fingers drifted over his lips “play with you when I get bored” His eyes flashed, but whether it was out of alarm or arousal, she couldn’t tell. “...my work” he rasped, keeping his face blank. “Yes of course, your work” she sighed, “such a shame”. His face was impenetrable as he spoke. “It’s not morning yet”


End file.
